The invention relates to an apparatus for hairstyling by means of steam with a winding part extending in a longitudinal direction around which the hair can be wound, which winding part comprises:
a heating element extending in the longitudinal direction;
an evaporation channel for generating steam, extending in the longitudinal direction, having an exit, and being in thermal contact with the heating element;
a steam outlet extending in the longitudinal direction; and
a distribution space which connects the exit of the evaporation channel to the steam outlet.
Such an apparatus is known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,166,473.
The known apparatus comprises an evaporation channel formed as a helically curved channel around an elongate heating element in the winding part. The exit of the evaporation channel is in communication with the distribution space. The distribution space is formed by an annular chamber which is bounded by an inner wall of the winding part and an outer wall of the heating element. This annular chamber forms a connection between the exit of the evaporation channel and the steam outlet, the latter being formed by a number of openings in a wall of the winding part arranged in the longitudinal direction. These openings are in contact with the hair wound around the winding part during operation.
A quantity of steam is generated through heating of a quantity of water in the evaporation channel which is in thermal contact with the heating element when a user introduces this quantity of water through an input of said helically curved evaporation channel during operation. Said quantity of steam enters the annular chamber through the exit of the evaporation channel and subsequently passes through openings in the wall of the winding part, thus coming into contact with the hair wound around the winding part. This known apparatus realizes the hairstyling operation by means of steam which is applied to the hair in a pulsatory manner.
It is a disadvantage of the known apparatus that drops of water can leak along with the steam from the winding part through the openings to the exterior during operation. Water drops leaking from the winding part during hairstyling may drop onto the skull through the wound lock of hair and thus be unpleasant for the user, indeed, drops of a certain temperature may even be dangerous for the user. In addition, water drops may adversely affect an optimized, homogeneous application of steam to the lock of hair which is necessary for a satisfactory hairstyling result.
It is an object of the invention to provide an apparatus of the kind mentioned in the opening paragraph which is improved as regards its comfort of use, safety, and hairstyling result.
The above object is achieved with the apparatus according to the invention which is characterized in that the distribution space comprises a distribution channel which extends in the longitudinal direction, which is manufactured from a thermally conducting material, and which is in thermal contact with the heating element over substantially its entire length.
The fact that the distribution channel is manufactured from a thermally conducting material and is in thermal contact with the heating element over substantially its entire length means that the distribution channel is at a comparatively high temperature during operation. Condensation of the steam in the distribution channel is counteracted thereby. Leaking of water drops from the winding part onto the user""s head is counteracted in this manner in various operational positions of the apparatus, which benefits the safety of the apparatus. It is furthermore counteracted that drops could interfere with the desired homogeneous application of steam to the lock of hair wound around the winding part.
An embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the evaporation channel extends from adjacent a base of the winding part to adjacent an end of the winding part, and the distribution channel extends from adjacent said end to adjacent said base. The apparatus thus has a compact shape, while the evaporation channel and the distribution channel are nevertheless both in thermal contact with the heating element. A compact shape offers the possibility of achieving a comparatively low weight of the apparatus. A compact shape and a comparatively low weight promote the comfort of use because a user can then easily maneuver the apparatus around his/her head him/herself. An additional advantage of this embodiment is that substantially the entire length of the winding part is utilized for heat transfer to both the evaporation channel and the distribution channel.
It is favorable when the heating element is a heat source in a rod-shaped heat conductor which has grooves provided in the longitudinal direction, which grooves each bound an evaporation channel. The rod-shaped heat conductor has a high heat capacity, so that much heat can be transmitted in a short time while a heat source of low power is used. This renders a comparatively fast and high heat transmission possible during operation, which is advantageous for a comparatively fast generation of steam in the evaporation channels and is thus favorable for applying steam to the lock of hair in pulses. The heating element is efficiently utilized for forming evaporation channels, for heating of water to generate steam in these evaporation channels, and for keeping the distribution channel at a comparatively high temperature. This integration of functions in one component offers the possibility of dispensing with alternative components, facilitating the manufacture and assembly, and achieving a low cost price.
It is furthermore favorable when a number of distribution channels are present which are provided at substantially equal mutual interspacings as viewed in a circumferential direction of the winding part. In this manner, the steam is evenly distributed over the circumference of the winding part, and accordingly over the lock of hair wound around the winding part, through the distribution channels during operation, which contributes to a good hairstyling result.
There are various possibilities for covering the grooves so as to delimit the evaporation channels. Thus an embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the heating element has covering elements around the rod-shaped heat conductor, which elements each cover two grooves and have a fold between the two grooves with openings belonging to the steam outlet, said fold delimiting a distribution channel. Such an embodiment of the apparatus offers the possibility of a ready manufacture and assembly and a low cost price.
An alternative embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the heating element comprises a tubular covering element which is in thermal contact with the heat conductor, which covers the grooves, which extends in the longitudinal direction around the rod-shaped heat conductor, and which has pairs of walls projecting outwards and extending in the longitudinal direction, which pairs each delimit a distribution channel. The distribution channels are thus integrated into one component, which integration offers the possibility of a ready manufacture and assembly and a low cost price.
Another embodiment of the apparatus according to the invention is characterized in that the heating element comprises a tubular covering element which is in thermal contact with the heat conductor, which covers the grooves, which extends in the longitudinal direction around the rod-shaped heat conductor, and which comprises folds which extend in the longitudinal direction between at least part of the grooves, which project outwards, which have openings belonging to the steam outlet, and which each delimit a distribution channel. Such an embodiment again offers the possibility of a ready manufacture and assembly and a low cost price on account of its integration.
It is favorable when the exit of the evaporation channel is connected to an entrance of the distribution channel via a water separator which comprises a chamber which is in thermal contact with the heating element and into which the evaporation channel issues, and which comprises a steam guide which extends to inside said chamber and to which the entrance of the distribution channel is connected. Any water drops from the evaporation channel which have still remained after the evaporation will be caught in the chamber. Since the steam guide extends into the chamber and evaporation of the drops takes place inside the chamber, it is counteracted in many operational positions of the apparatus that the drops can reach the distribution channel.